Today is the Day
by DorkaliciousB
Summary: AU in which Emma is reminiscing on how her relationship with Regina started. SWANQUEEN FLUFF ABOUND. Rated M for language and a brief kissing scene.


Emma had been waiting for this day for 4 years. To be exact she had been waiting for 1624 days, each of which she has recorded in 4 separate battered Supernatural diaries that she keeps in the bottom left drawer in her office at the station, not that she would ever admit to their existence. The day has finally come, today is her wedding day. Today she will be lawfully wed to her best friend, her lover, her majesty, Regina Mills. It had been a long road for the duo, filled with late night arguments, many tears shed over the past lives both women lived, and a proposal that would go down in history as the most difficult event to have ever been pulled off. Emma had been interrupted twice while on her knee and the ring was snatched out of her hand by a very aggressive, equally elusive squirrel. But nevertheless the day had arrived and now Emma was standing at the alter, waiting for her bride, thinking back to how it all began.

—

Emma's POV

 _Dear Diary, Happy Friday! Do you know why it's a happy Friday? Today is the day! I'm finally going on a date with Regina! I still can't believe she agreed to dinner. I know that since I got the job we've been flirtatious with each other, but I never imagined anything would actually happen. I mean for the past year I have been hopelessly pinning over her and now we're getting dinner! I can't believe I actually got the words out with how breathtaking she looked in that pantsuit. Good God those things should be illegal. I hope Henry is okay with this. I know he idolizes me because I'm sheriff, but how is he going to feel about me dating his mom. God now I'm already assuming I'm gonna get a second date. I hope I get a second date. She really is the most amazing woman, but what am I telling you for, you already know all this, I mean I write about her enough. I'm still sorry about entry 34 but I had to rip it out. I can't police the town with that much of a throbbing between my legs. Plus if my boss ever found out about the sex dream I had about her I'd lose my job for sure. And here I go again talking about Regina. I really am hopeless. Well I guess I ought to get back to work._

 _-Sincerely E.S._

As I get ready to return to my mountain of paperwork my mind slips away to the differences between being Sheriff of Stroybrooke and a Police Lieutenant in big city Boston. Boston was fast and loud and there was always something to do and some bad guy to catch. I was always chasing a perp, or investigating a case. On the contrast, Storybrooke is a pretty quiet town and there isn't much police work to do, I mean all I do is chase Pongo and stop some kids from tagging the toll bridge. Most of my days are either spent on patrol or in my office doing, logging, and processing the endless amount of paperwork my deputy's leave me.

"Dear, do try not to think too hard, I wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty little head of yours."

I nearly jump out of my chair at the sudden interruption, an act Regina is all too happy about if that panty ruining chuckle is anything to go by. I then finally look up to see her majesty herself looking regal as ever in one of those evil pantsuits. The diary will be hearing about this tomorrow.

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

She quirks her eyebrow at me and I mentally slap myself for sounding so rude.

She saunters over to the chair on the other side of the desk and crosses her legs, looking as regal as the queen I tease her for being. I finally realize she's waiting for me to properly greet her, "I mean good afternoon Madam Mayor, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my office?"

"I just wanted to drop by and see if it was possible to move our plans back to 8, the sitter had a scheduling conflict." As I watch those beautiful brown eyes roll I think about the plans she's referring to and break out in a huge smile.

"As long as I still get to spend time with you, I'd push it back to 3 in the morning." This elicits another chuckle and I'm fairly certain that sound is going to be the death of me.

"I'm not sure I could stay awake that long dear, but I'm glad to hear that you're looking forward to our date as much as I am."

"It's been all I've been able to think about since Monday if I'm being honest."

"Well I hope not dear, our town does need it's Sheriff to be at least halfway attentive." She says with that smirk on her face that makes me weak in the knees.

"Well how would the town feel to know that their Mayor has made 8 trips to the Sheriffs office to personally deliver documents that could have been emailed, just to flirt with the beautiful blonde Sheriff?"

And then she does it, she fucking blushes and I have never seen something so simultaneously adorable and sexy.

"You're right, I guess I should be heading back to my office to spend the rest of my lunch break… alone" She says with the most outrageous fake sigh I have ever heard.

"Or, I was thinking, I could take an early lunch and we could head to Granny's." I say with much more confidence than I could possible muster asking the most beautiful woman on the planet to lunch.

She turns back around with a smirk on her plump lips and playfulness in her eyes. And I knew that a major sass bomb was incoming.

"Well Miss Swan, it appears I was wrong earlier, you are capable of some good ideas."

"Hey you never said I don't have good ideas!" I mock offense, with my hand placed over my chest, because I'm nothing if not an Oscar level actress.

"Hmm I must have just thought it rather hard." After a beat of silence she turns around to leave again. After a few steps she reaches the door and throws a, "Are you going to get up and join me for lunch, or just stare at my ass as I leave, Miss Swan?" over her shoulder.

I have never blushed so hard in my life, because she caught me, I was staring. But how could I not when she's wearing those damn pressed pants that huge her curves so perfectly. I officially hate pantsuits.

"Coming Madam Mayor" I mutter as I rise from my chair and go to join her at the door.

"No Miss Swan that doesn't happen until date number three." She says with the most evil smirk adorning her face, and I damn near fall over. Here I am with the gorgeous Regina Mills and she's making sexual innuendos. Thoughts of entry 34 and what we did over my desk creep into my mind. Now the blush that used to just be on my face has spread to my toes if the heat running through my body is anything to go by. I barely find it in me to respond, "you're going to kill me one of these days."

She just keeps smirking as she opens the door and leaves for the diner. As we're leaving I call out to Killian, "Hey Jones, I'm taking my lunch early, man the radios and if you need me I have my cell."

"Will do love."

—

After lunch the rest of the day was a blur of chasing some kids in the park and throwing darts with David, who had come to take over for Killian. At 6 sharp I have my jacket on and one foot out the door letting Mulan and David know that if they need me to use my phone because I wont have my radio handy tonight.

I then head home and take a quick shower before spending a good hour and forty minutes trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. Usually I'm not such a stereotypical girl but I really want to impress Regina. I finally settle on my black dress pants tucked into my pair of nice black shoes, and a sleek white blouse with two buttons undone covered by my calling card, my suit of armor, my red leather jacket. I then put on a small amount of makeup that highlights my natural features and lightly curl my hair. Before I know it I am 5 minutes late for leaving. I hop in the cruiser, something I am hoping will win me some brownie points with both Henry and Regina. Henry loves to see the lights and Regina loves that it's not "the yellow death trap." After some lite speeding and maybe a few ran stop signs I'm pulling into the driveway of 108 Mifflin St. With shaky hands I knock on the door. A dozen daisies held behind my back as I wait. Finally as the door starts to open I am floored by the sight I see.

Regina is standing there in a form fitting purple dress that stops just shy of her knee, hair laying naturally on her shoulders, and killer 6" pumps that highlight her toned legs. Her nails are painted a glossy deep purple that match her dress perfectly. Her makeup is dominated by the dark red lipstick that covers full lips. The urge for me to grab her and kiss that gorgeous smile she is giving me is damn near overwhelming. I take a moment to drink in the beauty in front of me before finally remember that dates usually have words. "Hey", is the best I can muster in the moment with her looking this radiant in front of me.

"Hello dear, you look absolutely stunning this evening."

I then realize that she has also been checking out the way this blouse frames my muscular arms and hugs my core to show some toned abs.

"Look who's talking, I don't think I've ever seen someone look so beautiful." I say with full honesty, because there is nothing that could compare to her tonight.

"Would you like to come in, I just have to tuck Henry in and then I'll be ready."

"Yeah no problem." She steps aside to allow me access to the mayoral mansion and as I step through I finally remember the flowers I brought, "Oh hey before I forget I brought you these." I hold out the daisies for her to take, which she does.

"Oh Emma these are lovely, I'll just go put them in some water. Make yourself at home, my study is right down the hall if you would to wait for me in there, I should only be a moment."

"Mom who are you talking to?" Is shouted from the top of the stairs which interrupts Regina from leaving to the kitchen and me to her study.

"Sweetie I'm talking to Emma, remember we are getting dinner together tonight." She says back and it touches my heart that she told Henry about our date.

"The sheriff is here?!" He comes barreling down the stairs ignoring his mother's call of no running. As soon as he reaches the bottom stair he is launching himself into my arms. "Where is your police clothes at?" He looks at me with wide questioning eyes.

"Are Henry, where are her police clothes." Regina corrects sweetly to which Henry seems to mull over how what he said was wrong and how to avoid the mistake in the future. The scene makes my heart swell and though its our first date I can already picture a domestic life together with the Mills duo.

"So Sheriff where are your police clothes?" Henry asks and I then realize I have two pairs of questioning eyes on me, for two different reasons. Henry looks genuinely confused that I own other clothes than my uniform, but Regina seems to have picked up on my daydreaming and looks like she's trying to read my mind about where my brain went during that moment.

"Well kid I don't work tonight so I don't have to wear my uniform." I say while I ruffle his hair the way I know he hates. The kid and I have spent some time together over the year I've been here and we've gotten somewhat close. He calls me Sheriff, or Chase who is his absolute favorite "Paw 'troll" character.

"Oh okay." He then looks over to his mom seemingly done with our conversation. "Ashley is done with my teeth, can it be story time now mommy?"

"Yes, head upstairs and I'll be right there."

"Can Chase read me my story tonight?" He gives Regina big puppy dog eyes which thankfully take up enough of her attention so that she doesn't notice how floored I am by the question. What if I mess something up? What if he hates the way I read the story and then wont go to bed? Will Regina even say yes?

"Well you'd have to ask her that question my little prince." She finally shifts her attention back to me trying to gauge my reaction. Luckily I have somewhat steeled my nerves and give her a small smile to tell her its okay, even if I'm not totally convinced.

"Will you please read my bedtime story to me Sheriff?" He then trains those puppy dog eyes on me and there was nothing I could do but nod. I am 100% sure it is impossible to say no to that face.

With the answer he wanted the 5-year old wasted no time running back up to his room, the reprimand didn't even come this time. Regina was too busy looking at me with complete adoration on her face, which causes me to blush. "You're very good with him Miss Swan, thank you." She then reaches over and caresses my shoulder causing a chill to run up my spine.

"It's really my pleasure, he's such a great kid." This comment only makes her smile grow and I swear I never want to see another look on her face.

With a chuckle she agrees with my statement and then turns towards the kitchen to finally place the forgotten flowers in a vase.

Once she returns we head upstairs to find Henry waiting patiently in his bed with Ashley, a waitress at granny's and apparently part time babysitter, sitting in a rocking chair across the room. They were talking lightly until they heard the door creak open. Henry quickly called his mom and the sheriff to sit on either side of him on the bed.

"So Henry what book would you like Miss Swan to read?" Regina asks, never taking her eyes off of me, seemingly once again asking if this was okay. I give her a reassuring nod and waited for Henry to answer.

"GROVER!" He calls back happily while pulling the book out from beneath the covers where he had already hidden it.

"Okay my little prince, but only one read through." Then she gave me a look like I was about to have to sit through 3 Catholic weddings in a row.

Henry handed me the book and looked at me expectantly.

"There is a monster…" is as far as I get before he takes over reading the book completely from memory.

After 7 read throughs, the final one I did all by myself. Henry was finally asleep and Regina was tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

Once we make it back downstairs Regina is giving Ashley instructions on what to do if there is an emergency. Once Regina gave her extra copies of her number, the pediatricians personal phone number, and Dr. Whale's personal number we were finally ready to head to dinner.

"Okay Emma, I think I'm ready to head out, sorry we are going to be late for our reservations." She opens the front door for me to exit and then rests her hand on the small of my back as she follows right behind me.

"Yeah about that, we aren't actually going to a restaurant, if it's okay with you I had planned a picnic under the stars at my house." I had prepared everything last night in the hopes that we could have more one on one time without having a building full of people stare at us all night. Now though I regret keeping it a secret from her because what if she doesn't want a picnic?

"That sounds perfect dear, now I get you all to myself." The look that she gives me as we reach the car and I open the door for her is absolutely ravenous. I gulp thinking of the implications. I snap out of it however, knowing that neither of us are the type to do that on the first date.

The ride to my house is full of light conversation and singing along to the radio. We arrive to my place in the middle of Piano Man so obviously we sit in the car for three minutes belting Billy Joel, because how could you not? Also the way Regina was acting so free and getting into the music did things to my body. Very tingly things.

We finally make our way into my house toward the outskirts of Storybrooke. I tell her that there is a blanket set up on the backyard and she can go get comfortable while I grab the wine and food.

After fighting with the picnic basket and wine glasses I finally make my way outside to see Regina laying on the blanket starring at the stars looking absolutely peaceful.

"What are you thinking about?" I startle her with my presence but she quickly relaxes.

"I was just thinking about how right this feels. I mean I've known I was attracted to you since your interview, and I've been enamored with you for a while. You're so charming, and sweet, and adorably awkward, and you're amazing with Henry. Thank you again for reading to him tonight." I just shrug it off because it was really no big deal, no matter how stressful the thought of it was. "I guess what I'm saying is that I'm really happy you asked me on a date."

While she was talking I had filled both glasses of wine and got some cheese, meat, and crackers placed out. I handed her glass of wine to her and raised a toast. "To our first of many dates." We clink our glasses and sit in a comfortable silence just gazing at the stars.

After a moment my gaze shifts to the beautiful brunette next to me. The way she seems so at peace in this moment makes her all the more beautiful.

"You know Miss Swan, This may just be the best first date I've had." She says while still looking at the stars.

"Really Your Majesty, and what is my competition?" I say with a cocky grin on my face, but also a touch of curiosity in my eyes.

"Well when I was 16 I dated a stable boy on our ranch. His name was Daniel and he took me horseback riding. Halfway through my horse got spooked and threw me off. I landed in a giant pile of mud. Or at least I thought it was mud, when I got home my mom told me that I smelled of manure. I was so embarrassed but Daniel never mentioned it. He finished our date even though I smelled of horse dung." She finishes her story with a chuckle, but I can't help but notice the sad smile pulling at her lips.

"He sounds like a great guy." I can't tell you why but it just feels like the right thing to say.

"He was. He was my first everything. Kiss, love, everything. I loved him so much." I can tell this is a heavy part of her life and may be hard to talk about so I decide to change the subject hoping it will cheer her back up.

"My first relationship started in a stollen Volkswagen Bug. I was 17 and had just left my last foster home." I usually don't bring up that I was in the system on the first date, but Regina had done her research for the interview and it came up then. "I hot-wired the yellow bug and was diving away when out of nowhere this guy popped out of the backseat. I nearly wrecked the car." This causes us both to chuckle, "We started to move all over the country and just having a bunch of fun. We were young and troublemakers." I pause here knowing the rest of the story is first date taboo for me, but Regina is different and for some reason I find myself wanting to tell her.

"What happened?"

"Well he had stolen a couple thousand dollars worth of watches and the police were narrowing in on him as the culprit. He framed me for the crime and left me in prison and…" I trail off needing a breather for the next part. She urged me to continue.

"He left me in prison, and… pregnant. I had the baby and gave him up for adoption to give him his best chance."

"Oh Emma I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She rubs my arm in comfort and I lean into the touch not wanting her to stop. "I once dated a guy who, for our first date, took me into his camp in the woods and we ate "fresh game" with 15 of his friends who all lived with him in the camp, easy to say he was not nearly pretty enough to get a second date after that." This makes both of us belly laugh and Regina even snorts. Regina Mills fucking snorted and I will never forgot how cute that was. The change of pace in the conversation was also a very welcome one.

"Did you just snort?" I breathe out still laughing about how cute it was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Swan but if anyone were to find out about whatever it is you're referencing I'll be forced to kill you." I put up my hands in mock surrender and another round of laughter dies down. We begin to sip our wine and nibble on snacks and the sandwiches I made, just enjoying each other's company.

We continue to make small talk and light banter, both completely neglecting the view in the sky for the view on the blanket. At some point in the evening my "atrocious" leather jacket had been transferred to Regina. The mid-October evening was a little too chilly for the dress she had warn. We have each finished two glasses of wine and the food when it starts to rain out of nowhere. We go running inside giggling like teenagers. Once we reach the door I have been thoroughly drenched and the warm inside of my home is a nice change of environment. We are both still giggling as we make it to the couch, but then abruptly Regina isn't laughing anymore. I wonder if I did something, but as I look at the way her eyes have darkened I knew she wasn't upset. At the same time it occurred to me that I was wearing a white form fitting shirt with a red lace bra underneath. The rain made the shirt cling to my skin more so than it already had been. I could now clearly see my abs and from the look in Regina's eyes, she had noticed as well.

"Miss Swan if I don't go home soon I will no doubt break a few personal rules I have set for myself." She is still checking out my exposed abdomen. I look over at the clock and realize it is nearly 12:30.

"Holy shit it is getting pretty late, let me just change and we can get on our way, would you like some dry clothes to wear?" I make to head for my bedroom when I feel a hand grab me by the forearm and spin me 180 degrees.

"That's okay Emma, and also you don't have to change your clothes, I personally would be fine with you keeping that blouse on, you look rather dashing in it."

"Are you saying that the stars aren't the only view that you have enjoyed tonight?"

"No Miss Swan, they aren't." She says simply before heading towards the front door, I follow close behind grabbing an umbrella from the rack before opening the door for her.

The ride back to Regina's was spent in mainly the same way as the ride to my place.

Once we pull into her driveway I rush to let her out of the car. We walk back to her door side by side, a half step slower than normal not wanting the night to end.

Once we reach the door Regina broke the silence, "Thank you for a wonderful night Emma, I had a lovely time." She is smiling shyly at me and I watch as she nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me too this was a lot of fun, what do you say you plan the next one?" It's my turn to be nervous as I wait for what feels like years for her to answer.

"Well Miss Swan a second date all depends on one thing." She says taking a half step closer to me, her eyes shifting from lips to eyes and back again.

"And what would that be your majesty?" I say closing the distance so that we are flush against each other, eyes drifting from caramel to plump red, and back to lock with those brown eyes turning ever darker again.

Without another word Regina closes the distance. It takes me by surprise for a second but after a beat my lips are moving against hers and god could I kiss those lips forever. There are fireworks going off in my head and if the moan that escapes Regina's lips is anything to go by I would say she feel the same. He tongue swipes against my lips to ask for entrance which I gladly grant. We go from slow and passionate to fierce and lustful before we eventually have to break for air.

"So how about that second date?" I say raising an eyebrow cockily.

"I don't know if I've been convinced." She challenges and I'm no one if not someone who steps up to challenges.

Where the first kiss was just kissing this one was so much more. She starts by grabbing me on both sides of my face holding me in place before forcibly kissing me. I grab her by the hips to steady myself. As the kiss keeps growing in fever I start to rub my hand up and down her sides as she tangles her hands in my hair. Building up my courage I drop my hand past her waist and touch her ass which I have no been able to stop looking at for months. This draws another moan, but from who I couldn't tell you. After a few more moments the front door was opened by Ashley forcing us to break apart.

Ashley begins to leave and as she goes past she leans over to me and whispers, "I'm so telling Ruby about this." Causing me to groan and roll my eyes because I would never hear the end of it from my best friend when she finds out me and the mayor got caught making out. Not only that but Ruby is a huge gossip and is gonna tell everyone who comes in to the dinner tomorrow.

As Ashley pulls away I look back to Regina who is still flushed red, but from the kiss or embarrassment I couldn't tell you, possibly both.

"Well I really should be going Emma thank you for a lovely night, same time next week?" She asks with a sly smile as she walks through the door and into the house.

"That sounds amazing. Just tell me where and I'm there."

"Maybe I can tell you over lunch tomorrow. I really should be getting to bed though. Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina" With one final peck the door closes

—

Emma's thoughts were broken by the sound of "Here Comes the Bride" and all heads in the room turned to see the bride walking to her future wife with a thousand watt smile.


End file.
